


Reader x Quarters NSFW

by PlushKlavier



Category: Homestuck, Intermission - Fandom, The Felt - Fandom
Genre: Felt, Homestuck - Freeform, Intermission, Other, Quarters - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, The Felt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushKlavier/pseuds/PlushKlavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were one of the few people in the city who was a big fan of The Felt.<br/>You liked the big guys especially.<br/>One day as you were spying on one of their heists Clover decided to make a pretty embarrassing talk with you.<br/>Quarters apologizes for Clover's behavior and invites you over for tea.<br/>Little did you know it would become more than just tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader x Quarters NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I made on request of my friend!  
> I put in some of their kinks on request that include the reader being submissive, getting teased and some mild bondage (being tied by the hands)

You didn’t like to admit it to everyone who wasn’t close to you, but you were one of those people.  
The kind of people who liked swooning over the Felt, which was a taboo in this city.  
You only told your closest friends about your forbidden love for them.  
You especially liked the muscularly ones like Cans and Quarters.  
Often times you would go to the places where the news said was a raid going on and advising everyone to stay away, but you just had to see the Felt, even if it was just a glimpse of them.  
You would manage to get away every time, even if they obviously saw you, they didn’t pay you any mind.  
But today was different.  
Today Clover couldn’t help but get himself involved with you.  
He recognized you from previous times you spied on them and started chattering away.  
He kept asking you questions about why he sees you most of the time they’re doing raids and wondered if you might be someone from the police or a detective of something.  
You kind of awkwardly answered his questions before Quarters decided Clover had messed around with you enough and went to pick him up.  
Of course he had to exclaim very loudly “I ALWAYS SEE YOU STARING AT QUARTERS THE MOST~!”  
Shit.  
Your face went red and Quarters just sort of looked confused from Clover back to you.  
“YOU MUST LIKE QUARTERS~! IT’S SO OBVIOUS~! I’D RECOGNIZE THAT KIND OF LOVEY DOVEY STARE ANYWHERE~!”  
God-fucking-dammit, why did he have to yell this, especially when Quarters stood right in front of you, you could feel everyone staring at you, you just want to hide yourself in shame and put your hands over your face.  
Quarters put Clover down and shooed him away before placing a hand on your shoulder.  
“I’m sorry about that, Clover just gets a little excited around new people.  
Could I offer you some tea at our mansion as an apology?”  
You couldn’t believe your ears.  
Quarters, out of all the Felts, inviting you over at their mansion for tea.  
You shyly look up and nod.  
Behind Quarters you could see Clover getting scolded by Crowbar about how he shouldn’t pester innocent uninvolved pedestrians and glanced at you with an apologetic smile.  
You smile back at him and Quarters brought you to their car.  
He told you to wait inside while they went to finish their raid.  
It was an awkward few minutes for you.  
Just sitting there fumbling with your hands until everyone went into the car.  
Quarters sat down next to you with Clover on his lap while Trace fought for the last available space with Itchy.  
Of course Itchy just ended up running next to the car.  
Clover decided to cheer him on by hanging out of the window next to you… And did so by standing on your lap.  
Quarters looked at you with a face that said “Want me to take him off of you?”  
You shake your head, you actually kind of find it endearing.  
The urge to pet Clover like a puppy was almost too much to resist, but you managed to let him cheer Itchy on without interrupting.

By the time you arrive at the mansion Itchy immediately tried to attack Trace for letting him run next to the car and Trace telling him he could have just run to the mansion by himself.  
Itchy tells him that’s bullshit because Trace knows damn well he doesn’t know the way back while Trace himself could have easily followed their past trails.  
Trace tells him that yes, he could have done that, but he isn’t as fast as a car unlike Itchy is.  
Itchy tells him that Trace could have used the walk since he didn’t do anything this raid and-  
You were so distracted by Itchy’s and Trace’s bickering that you almost didn’t notice Clover tugging on your hand to get you to come along with him and Quarters.  
You walk inside the mansion and are amazed by how big it is.  
You could swear this place looks smaller from the outside.  
Quarters brings you to his room and tells you to wait here while he gets some tea for the two of you.  
Oh god, oh god, you can’t believe you’re sitting here in Quarters’ room, the guy you find the most attractive out of all the Felts.  
You might have some trouble hiding your massive blush.  
You hear the door open and immediately you think of Quarters, but it’s actually Clover entering the room.  
You sigh, great, he’s probably going to cockblock your alone time with Quarters.  
But what Clover does is totally unsuspected by you.  
He pulls out some rope with a smirk and gives it to you, proceeding to tell you Quarters’ kinks and how to get in his pants.  
You could barely believe this, your face was burning, was Clover really giving you tips on how to get laid by Quarters!?  
You ask Clover why in the world he would tell you this, and he just answered “Because you obviously have some romantic and naughty charms for him~!”  
You hear a cough coming from the doorway and sure enough Quarters stood there with a plate carrying tea cups and a tea kettle in his hand, you could also notice a red flush on his cheeks.  
Oh god, how much of this conversation with Clover did he hear?  
Quarters shooed Clover out of the room and put the plate with tea down.  
“I apologize for Clover’s behavior, I don’t know why he’s so insistent on me getting to know you better…  
He tells me every time when we’re on a raid together how he saw you looking at me and asks when I will build up the courage to approach you.  
He says he thinks we would make a good couple.  
*Ahem* Anyway, I’m sorry for this, you probably had other plans for today instead of sitting here with me.”  
You shake your head and tell him it’s fine.  
You actually feel quite honored to be here.  
Most people paint of the Felt as a dangerous mobster gang, but you see now that they can actually be quite gentlemanly.  
Quarters pours you a cup of tea.  
It was only when you reached out to grab it that you realized you still had the rope Clover gave you in your hands.  
You quickly put it behind your back and kind of laugh awkwardly.  
Quarters chuckled and poured some tea for himself.  
“Clover’s not a bad kid, it might just be that he hangs out with Itchy too much, but he just has some trouble knowing boundaries and what kind of thing is appropriate to talk about and what not.”  
You nod and laugh a little.  
Clover was certainly a special little guy.  
Right at the moment you thought that Clover came bursting through the door yelling with Trace chasing him.  
This made you jump quite a bit and got you to spill tea all over yourself.  
“QUARTEEEERS! TRACE IS BULLYING MEEEE!”  
“I’M NOT, YOU LITTLE SHITHOLE!  
YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SEARCHED PORN ON MY LAPTOP AND GOT IT INFECTED WITH EVERY VIRUS IN EXISTENCE!”  
“THAT’S NO REASON TO HIT MEEEE!”  
Quarters sighs and picks both guys up by their collars.  
“Clover, apologize to Trace for ruining his laptop.  
Trace, I’ll deal with you later.  
You might want to warn Stitch in advance.”  
Clover mumbled an apology at Trace while Trace began to throw a fit.  
“WHAT!? THAT’S NOT FAIR!  
HOW ARE YOU EVER GOING TO LEARN CLOVER SOME DISIPLINE IF YOU TEACH HIM HE CAN JUST GO TO YOU IF HE WANTS SOMEONE BEATEN UP!?”  
“Because Clover is not the one who began to use physical violence, now get out!”  
Quarters walked over to the door and threw Trace into the hallway while he gently put Clover down.  
He walks back and looks at you, a frown forming on his face.  
“I’m so sorry about that.  
Here, let me help you clean up.”  
He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to soak up the worst from your clothes.  
You can’t help but blush immensely when he does so.  
His strong hand gently touching your body through your clothes.  
Not to mention he was touching you really close near your more sensitive areas.  
As soon as Quarters realized this he quickly pulled his hand away and let out a small laugh.  
“Do you maybe want to change into something else?  
I’m sure it wouldn’t be a problem if you borrowed one of the suits around here.”  
You shake your head and tell him it’s fine, it would dry soon enough.  
Even if it might be a bit awkward to sit there with wet clothes sticking to your body, you would feel even more awkward changing into different clothes borrowed from them.  
Quarters nods and pours you a new cup of tea.

You sit there for a few hours, making small talk with him when you looked at the clock.  
You hadn’t realized how much time has passed already.  
How much you would like to stay here longer, it might be best to head home before it became dark outside.  
You thank Quarters for the tea and was about to leave when he stopped you.  
“You know, Clover wasn’t the only one who noticed you staring at me.”  
Your face immediately begins to flush again once you realize what he meant by that.  
You stammer out a few words when Quarters begins to chuckle.  
“You know, if you really want to, it’s okay to give a small kiss.”  
He kneels down so he’s at the same height as you and places a finger on his cheek.  
You giggle a bit before hesitantly placing a small kiss on the place where he had his finger.  
His skin felt soft, like felt fabric, you wonder if the rest of his species has skin like that and if this is the reason why their gang is called the Felt?  
You smile at him and he smiles back at you.

The moment you want to walk out of the door, Quarters suddenly pulls you back and slams the door shut, locking the door as well.  
You were so taken aback by this action that you didn’t notice he had picked you up until the moment he had his forehead pressed against yours.  
“You’re pretty cute you know?  
I admit I have thought about approaching you before, but I never got the opportunity.  
I suppose I should thank Clover for this~”  
Your face was burning, you could hardly believe a guy like Quarters would be interested in you.  
He carries you towards his bed and laid you down, he himself climbing on top of you.  
“We should really get you out of those wet clothes, you might catch a cold~”  
You nod as he slowly begins to unbutton your clothes and taking them off of you, throwing them to the side.  
He cooed when he saw your exposed chest and gently ran a finger over your skin.  
His finger felt soft and you can’t help but giggle a bit at the ticklish feeling.  
This apparently seemed to encourage Quarters to do more.  
He took off his belt and pinned your hands together above your head, tying them to the bed.  
He then leans down to give you kisses on your chest, trailing down your stomach.  
You softly moan as he kisses you, he could so easily hurt you with how strong he is, but he’s so gentle with you.  
You squirm around a bit, hands turning in the grip of the belt, and you rub your legs against each other as a sudden heat overtook your lower area.  
Quarters noticed this of course and chuckled.  
He ran a hand down your side and began to undo you from your pants and underwear.  
You were now completely naked, hot and flustered.  
Quarters began to move his hand up and down your inner thigh, but avoiding the place you wanted to be touched the most.  
You look up at him when he stopped touching you.  
For some reason you were suddenly hyper aware of everything.  
The way how the lasts bit of light shines through the window down on Quarters, how he towers over you as he sits on his knees, and how suits were suddenly incredibly attractive to you.  
You see him smirk and a bulge pressing against the insides of his pants.  
He zips down his fly and took out his erection.  
Damn, he was really big.  
But the thought of him pounding all of that inside of you made you incredibly excited.  
You spread you legs, but Quarters just chuckles and leans down, whispering into your ear.  
“Not yet, I want to see you squirm more, I want you to beg me for it.”  
At that moment he teasingly pressed his erection against your crotch and begins to move his hips very slowly, rubbing against you in an agonizingly slow pace.  
You buck your hips against his, a silent plea to feel more of him, but that wasn’t enough for Quarters.  
He pulled back the moment you were moving your hips a bit too eagerly for his likening.  
He placed his hand on your chin and pressed one of his fingers against your lips.  
“Suck.”  
You open your mouth for his finger to slide in and began to suck as best as you could, coating his finger in as much saliva as you could manage.  
The felt texture of his skin made it almost feel like you were sucking on a plush, this thought was somehow pretty amusing to you.  
The big strong guy being as soft as a plush, how adorable.  
When Quarters pulled his finger out of your mouth you could see a string of saliva still connecting you to him.  
He ran his hand down your side again, but this time he used the saliva coated finger to press against your entrance.  
You gasp when you can feel him slip inside of you, moving his finger in and out gently.  
This feeling alone is already enough to make you moan and squirm underneath him.  
Even if it was just his finger, it still felt incredibly good, but you want him to touch you deeper, in your more sensitive areas.  
The moment you try to press yourself down more Quarters removes his finger from you.  
“Tut tut tut, we’re not going any further until I’ve heard you beg for it, tell me how much you want me, how much you need me.  
I want to hear you say my name with a tone filled with need.”  
You groan and begin to beg.  
You didn’t expect him to stand up and turn his back towards you.  
“I don’t know, that didn’t really sound convincing now, did it?”  
He glances over his shoulder at you and you can see him smirk.  
You begin to squirm again, pulling at the belt that was holding your hands tied to the bed, and you begged.  
You begged him to please not leave you like this, that you need him, and moan out his name as you continue to squirm around.  
This seemed to have satisfied Quarters and he climbed back on top of you.  
You immediately buck your hips against him again, but he presses you back down.  
“My, what a needy little thing you are~  
Did no-one teach you anything about being patient?”  
He teasingly rubbed circles around your entrance with his finger before slipping inside of you again, this time going a bit deeper.  
You can feel him move around inside of you, stretching you and exploring you.  
You moan and do your best not to press yourself down this time in case he might pull back again.  
A second finger suddenly slipped inside of you and stretched you out even further.  
You gasp and writhe in pleasure as he moves his fingers in and out of you faster.  
When he pulls them out again you feel afraid that he’s going to make you beg for more again, but this time he grabs your legs and spreads them further apart, grabbing your hips and positioning himself.  
He leans down to whisper into your ear.  
“I hope you don’t mind not being able to walk properly for a few days.”  
The moment he says this you can feel him shove himself inside of you all the way at once with a groan.  
You cry out as his cock stretches you out more than you were prepared for, but Quarters shushes you.  
“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt for long.”  
He begins to move in and out of you gently, panting and groaning softly.  
After getting used to him, the stinging pain slowly fades to make place for pleasure.  
You moan and try to move in rhythm with Quarters’ movements.  
Quarters suddenly grasps your hips tighter and begins to move faster, his moans getting louder.  
You can barely move on your own anymore as Quarters hold you tightly and pushing you onto himself every time he pushes into you.  
Both of your voices filled the room with loud moans mixed with the creaking of the bed.  
He began to slam into you harder, deeper, driving you crazy as he pounds against your G-spot.  
A heat began to slowly build up inside of you, and it feels like an eternity before your climax hits you, clenching around Quarters with a loud gasp.  
Quarters just keeps going, fucking you through your orgasm, until with one last deep thrust the room was filled with a howl and you can feel him release himself inside of you.  
You just lay there for a while with Quarters still inside of you, the both of you panting heavily as the last tingles of the orgasm fades away.  
He eventually pulls out, undoing your hands from the belt and laying down, wrapping his arms around you and placing a kiss on your lips.  
“You did great, I’m glad we did this together.”  
You nod and sigh happily, burying your face in his chest.  
He was so soft and warm, you were about to fall asleep when you remembered you still had to go back home.  
You shot straight back up and looked out of the window.  
Shit, it had gotten dark already.  
Quarters laughs and pulls you back down onto the bed, pulling the blanket over you and himself.  
“How about you stay here for the night?  
I can bring you back home tomorrow.”  
You nod and begin to relax again, snuggling up against his chest again.  
Your friends were never going to believe you when you tell them what you did this night, but that doesn’t matter.  
You and Quarters knew the truth, along with Itchy and Clover, who had been eavesdropping at the door.


End file.
